Shadows of Time: No More Tomorrows
by TarisianDreams
Summary: 2nd Arc of a series. When the timeline begins to unravel, Crewman Daniels seeks sanctuary in the past. He recruits President Archer to help restore the timeline. This part of the story follows Archer but eventually will shift to Kevin Riley as the protagonist. Cameos: TOS bridge crew, Sarek and Amanda, Guinan, Number One, Mia Colt, T'Pau
1. Preface and Prologue

**Preface**

So, this is the second arc of Shadows of Time. It's not imperitive you read the first arc, but it might help. I may insert a summary ficlet, if there's call for it. I think it'll be alright, though. I came to the conclusion of time fluctuations being a good reason why some books conflict with each other. Also, when your main character is known for not keeping relationships going very well, and you have a OTL in mind for him, well, you might have to jump through a few hoops in order for it to make sense. Even if that means crashing the timeline. Whoops? (Here's where my friend SouloftheWind would say, "F'in Riley!") Expect some cameos from later series as well as TOS to come into play. I'm excited to write this little treasure hunt. There will no doubt be some tugs at the heartstrings, too. As always, I welcome feedback. I'm really hoping I get more guffaws than groans, but a few of each is fine, too.

A note about the very beginning of the Prologue... The dialogue is taken from the Star Trek novel, _**Crossover**_, since... well, that's where the divergence happens. Only the lines spoken are directly quoted, and events summarized for the sake of setting up the storyline.

Thanks again and enjoy!

-TD

**Summary**: With Spock's untimely death, war builds upon itself, eventually blossoming into chaos with the Hobus supernova. The resulting devastation unravels the timeline, sending an inexperienced Crewman Daniels fleeing from the fallout. He recruits President Archer to the cause of reestablishing events as they should unfold.

**Characters**: Archer * Riley * Daniels * Sarek * Guinan * Anab Saed * Sulu

**Cameos**: Bridge Crew, Enterprise circa mid 2280s * Morgan Primus/Number One * Mia Colt

**Aliens**: Lagarens * Talosians

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_This work of fiction is written by a fan, for fans. No money has been exchanged for this story. The author has taken great pains in order to keep within the canon and apocrypha of the Star Trek universe. Save for original characters as mentioned, all characters belong to CBS/Paramount and are used without permission. This work is not an official story within the Star Trek universe. Distribution or publishing of this work is prohibited, save through free means, such as free-access websites, fan fiction mailing lists, e-mail, or person to person delivery._

* * *

**Prologue**

"Follow me," yelled the middle-aged Vulcan, as he called to his students. The unificationists clamored through the courtyard, towards a gate, all amidst disruptor fire between two factions of Romulans. As their teacher neared the exit, a Romulan sentinel guarding the gate placed the man in his sights and fired. A miss, thanks to another bolt sent towards the sentinel, by one of the students. However, the next bolt from the sentinel was close range and unavoidable. The student placed himself in harm's way, his chest heaving from the gaping wound of the bolt. "Save yourself, Teacher!"

The Vulcan cradled the young Romulan in his arms, eyes looking up from the young man to the barrel of a disruptor. "I am afraid that is no longer an option."

"Get up, rebel! Or I'll burn down the two of you!" sneered the guard.

"I cannot," explained the Vulcan, his voice smooth though defiant, "This one is hurt. He needs help." Of course, the man knew he would glean no sympathy from the Romulan sentinel, but it was unlikely his life would continue for much longer, given the situation.

The sound rang out, just another sound of death and technology within the chaos of the courtyard on Constanthus, which would become to be known as the place where Ambassador Spock fell.

* * *

Aboard the Enterprise-D, Admiral McCoy gripped the armrest of the counselor's seat. He looked from Picard to Riker, bitterly. "We're too late! He's gone!"

"You can't know that, Admiral McCoy," countered Picard.

The frail old man, if he could, felt even older then than he ever had, "Don't you tell me what I know and what I don't! I had the man sitting in my noodle, at one point! He's gone. He's gone, and we're too late, damn you."

Confirmation came, hours later, once Proconsul Eragian had cleaned up the mess made by Governor Tharrus of Constanthus, though spun in traditional Romulan fashion. Even so, as tensions between the Romulan Republic and the Federation grew more intense, the longer it took to negotiate the remains of the beloved ambassador.

* * *

Unable to face his part in the demise of his friend, Admiral McCoy sanctioned himself away in ShiKahr, away from the funeral for Spock. He heard the others enter the old home, where Perrin still took up residence. He chose to ignore them, staring out at the unforgiving Vulcan landscape. He couldn't help but remember the last funeral for his friend. Leonard McCoy set his jaw, refusing to look back at the man he knew was behind him.

"Ye cannae blame yourself for it, lad." Montgomery Scott placed a supportive hand on the ancient man's shoulder.

"Like hell I can't," muttered McCoy, his lips trembling as much as his hands, as his eyes welled up. "Damned fool shouldn't have gone out to BFE to begin with, but I fouled it up, Scotty. No do-overs, this time. No Genesis project to bring him back and what's left of him in my brainpan is quiet and cold."

Shaking his head and feeling for his friend, Captain Scott tried to take some of the blame away from McCoy, "Aye, ambitious he was, true... If only that blasted Captain Emick hadn't crippled the _Yorktown_, I'd have been able to help ye, laddie. Had a plan and everything..."

Eaves dropping wasn't considered a taboo to an El-Aurian, and Guinan was certainly not an exception. Ever since Spock's death, things had felt off, the way they had at other times in the past. She had tried to speak with Jean-Luc about it, but he was nearly as much swept up in grief as these two, perhaps an after-effect of his melding with Sarek. She walked past the guests of the house, where Saavik and Perrin were being visited by those close to the ambasador. The withered form of T'Pau stepped out from a flitter, as aides assisted her descent. Expecting the crone to go to the family of Spock, Guinan was taken aback when T'Pau instead approached her, "It has been a long time."

Guinan bowed her head in respect, then raised her brows, "Yes, it has. I grieve with thee, T'Pau."

T'Pau calmly placed her fingertips at Guinan's brow. Not a melding, but a gentle connection. "I grieve with thee, Guinan. Your mind is unsettled. Though this is not unusual given the circumstances, I sense the unease is unrelated." T'Pau took away her hand with grace and raised her brows. "Is it not?"

"No. It is, alright. And it's not." Guinan was used to being the calm listener. It used to amuse her with the role reversal in this particular Vulcan. However, T'Pau's counsel would be welcomed right now. When asked why, The El-Aurian replied, "Spock shouldn't be dead." She grimaced, the expression resembling a smile to those unaware, "I know, everyone is saying he shouldn't be dead. ...But I'm telling you. T'Pau, Spock is supposed to be alive. Something's gone wrong." She heard movement behind T'Pau and looked that way, but whatever or whoever it was had already vanished.

* * *

_15 years later..._

"Get him out of my sight!" shouted the blonde Romulan. Sela's nostrils flared in rage at the human's insolence. She weighed Tom Riker's usefulness and found it lacking. He'd pay dearly for crossing her in front of her command. She reigned herself in, once the guards took the man away. Turning to her second, Fleet Commander, Sela eyed the Romulan cooly, "I want every ship in the sector searching for this 'Salek.' The impostor Spock will face a far painful death more than the teacher himself. But first, he must be captured and brought down. That was where Eragian and Tharrus failed." Sela grinned at the thought of belittling the false teacher. The grin soon faded into a snarl, as she contemplated, _Who knew that Vulcans could have a martyr complex?_ Though it wasn't so much the Vulcans Sela and Romulus had to deal with. The fact that so many Romulans had joined the Unification movement sickened her. It was a thorn in her side, but if she could pluck it out and use it as a weapon herself, she could have the Empire itself. She wouldn't be off along the edge of Romulan space, dealing with ship commanders more interested in exploration than conquest.

It began slowly, in the heart of the Hobus star. No one knew who had used protomatter weapons. Soon, it would not matter. By the time Nero had reached Sela and beseeched her help, the supernova had become a ravenous phoenix, and with every planet devoured, its faster-than-light-speed increased. It was too late to save Romulus, too late to save most of the quadrant. What was left of the Empire, once the Federation sent help from Vulcan, was left in shambles. The Borg and the Dominion were only too eager to help pick up the pieces.

* * *

_Centuries_ _earlier_...

"Captain!"

Archer turned at the voice and observed the man who had called for him. "...I haven't been called 'Captain' in a very long while, " chuckled the man, his crows feet growing deeper as he smiled in recognition. "I never thought I'd see you again, Daniels!" The Federation president got up from his chair and shook his head, "I don't recall you looking so young as you are, either."

Daniels flushed with embarassment, "Actually... -It doesn't matter. What should I call you? Mister President?" He was nervous and excited, but more than that, Daniels looked terrified, like a cadet tossed out on his first real mission. Jonathan wondered if that might actually be the case.

"Let's start with 'Jon.' Or 'Archer' if you must. You are Daniels, right?" The man nodded eagerly, and for some reason, Archer felt the need to take him at his word. He shook his head, "I don't get it. The Temporal Cold War is over... Isn't it?"

"Well... Yes and no. Your part in it should be. That's what I've been briefed on, sir... Jon... Archer? Sir." He tried to stop himself from shuffling his feet. Before Archer could accuse him of knighting the president, Daniels flummoxed. "Jon. ...This is... I mean. The reason why I'm here..."

"That's another good place to start, Daniels. It's good to see you, but why _are_ you here?" Jon was starting to get a worried feeling himself, "Is time unstable?"

"Yes! Well, no. Not here. Here's safe. That's _why_ I'm here, actually. I need a safe time to work from..." Daniels stopped himself from fidgetting, and realized he'd picked up a model of the NX-01. He nearly dropped it, putting it down. Archer could hardly believe this was the same time agent who had helped protect the founding of the Federation.

Jon rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "What happened?"

Daniels paused and looked up to the other man, trying to figure the best way to put it. "They tell me it's best not to let people in the past know too much about the future, but Jon... That's just the thing. Everything's unraveling. I managed to make it out before my timeframe was undone. The only reason why I'm still alive is because I'm here, in the past. We have to make it right."

"I understand that before, with the Enterprise, we were right in the center of all that time war nonsense... What's to say your 'timeframe' is the right one?" Archer wanted to help Daniels, given that the peace bought with the founding of the Federation was paid for by the man's life, as well as so many others. Still, he had to play devil's advocate.

Daniels wracked his brain trying to tell Archer without spoiling things and making it all worse. "Jon, something happened around the turn of the 24th century... Or, rather... It didn't happen. And because it didn't happen, eventually another thing didn't happen, which led to yet another thing not happening..."

"You're losing me, here. Daniels. I can keep a secret. You can mind-wipe me if you want, after. What happened and how can I help?" Daniels sighed and smiled, a bit relieved. Archer was still waiting an explanation, though.

"It's all about a Vulcan named Spock. He stops a transwarp supernova from destroying half a quadrant of the galaxy... Except something is missing from the timeline that leads up to his death before he can do so. Because he wasn't there to save that part of space, the balance of power in that century falls apart. I couldn't see the effects coming towards my timeframe without getting caught in the fluctuation. I've saved what I could of historical records prior to arrival, but they aren't complete." Daniels took out a case, opening it and pulling from it something like a PADD. It filled the room with a holographic representation of the timespace continuum. Areas affected showed deviations in red and amber.

"Oh, this old thing," mumbled Jon as he turned about to view the time map. He looked along the lines and events. "So much red."

"Anything past the year 2371. That's when Spock shouldn't have died." Daniels furrowed his brow and pushed down his fears. "We have to undo the death."

"So, we hop forward in time and save the day." Archer wasn't sure he was exactly in peak physical performance, though. He had aches and pains that finally caught up to him after so many years in the service.

"Red zones are out. Not safe, remember?" Daniels sighed. Archer remembered what had happened when he'd gone with Daniels to the 31st century, as well. He wasn't sure how to help, at this point. "Here... Before 2371, through here... Amber. This means the timeline is off, but very slightly. There's a few areas that were ironed out with temporal investigations from later decades and centuries... all being undone, now." The timelines slowly reflected the change. "I can't go, because I'm from the red zone... you can't, because you're too important a figure from the past."

"So, we don't hop forward in time? What do we do, Daniels?" Jon was starting to get exasporated, even though he understood the importance. This version of Daniels was green as they come.

The young time agent observed Archer, then nibbled a lip in thought. Finally, he pulled an event from a broken timeline and displayed it before them, "This is the missing piece... but I don't have all the information available. ...Captain Montgomery Scott took a ship called the _Yorktown_ from a museum. He was going to help rescue Spock, and in the _correct_ timeframe, he did. But here's where things deviate. The _Intrepid_ took out drive capability, and Scott was taken into custody for a time."

"So, the _Intrepid_ didn't stop the _Yorktown_ in the other timeline?" asked Archer. "Why?"

"Different captain. Here's the captain, in the red zone: Walter Emick. Before the deviation, Terrance Riley." Daniels brought up the small amount of information on Riley, "Something happened to stop him from being born. If we restore Terrance Riley to the timeline, then we restore Spock."

Archer blanched, "You want me to set his parents up on a date?" He still didn't know what he could do, if he wasn't going into the future. _Time capsule? _Jon rolled his eyes.

Daniels' face flushed, "That's the thing... I was able to find out his father, but I can't find any record of his mother. It must have been damaged by the fluctuation." He went to his case and took out something that resembled medical devices. He went up to Archer, who stepped back and held up his hands.

"Woah, wait a minute. You want to tell me what that is before you go slapping it on me?" Archer shook his head for the umpteenth time.

"Quantum time resonator. You'll be here, but your mind will leap into someone's body. Hopefully someone Kevin knows." Daniels smiled, feeling a bit better, since they had a goal, now, and he had Archer on his side. They'd get the timeline fixed in tip-top shape, in no time!

Archer wrinkled his brow, "Who's Kevin? And-wait a minute-Mind-swap with someone? Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? What If I don't make it back?" What exactly had he signed up for, with this?

"Captain Riley's father." Daniels looked at all the red zones and then pouted at Archer, who was pinching his nose again. "...Well...I can walk them through your life... I guess."

"Daniels." The agent looked up at Archer expectantly, and saw the president steeple his fingers. Archer winced and told him, point blank, "You're not very convincing. Do me a favor and never take up Sales." The agent gave a faltered smile. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Fine. How long will it take?"

Daniels shrugged, and Archer felt a groan catch in his throat. The young agent explained, "I don't know. I can pull you back at any time, though. And I can send a mental hologr-"

"Just... do it." Archer sat back down and waited as Daniels strapped one thing or another to his wrist and another blinking gadget to his forehead. "So, what's the plan?" But Daniels had already initiated the device, and Jonathan Archer shivered as the world changed around him.

He was walking down the corridor of a tall structure. He could tell it was tall, not just by the large panes of transparent alluminum with the desert beyond, but by the feel of the structure under his feet. Then again, he could also hear the slightest din of sand as it was carried up by the winds. He came to a halt, before others led him outside and up the side of a mountain. The climb was oddly not as arduous as he'd imagined. When he'd gotten to the summit, he was greeted by a tall man, who looked very similar to the first man Daniels had shown him. The man brought his hand up in the traditional salute of a vee. "Greetings, my father."

"Oh, boy." Spock raised a brow at Sarek's choice of words.


	2. Meeting of the Minds

**No More Tomorrows**, _by Tarisian Dreams_  
_A sequel to Peace of Centaurus, in the _Shadows of Time_ series_

"Hello, Spock," replied Sarek. There was only the slightest hesitation, through which Captain Spock certainly saw. He held his tongue, however, and his judgment, as he was still quite unused to the world. Archer had, fortunately, dealt with Vulcans enough to wear the mask, but he also knew that Vulcans were not easily duped. "I trust you are well."

Spock blinked at the supposition. Vulcans were not ones for small talk, even his father. "Considering my recent return of mind and body, I surmise that is an adequate description of my being, Father." Were he truly himself, he might have mused asking about his father's own well-being, but the thought did not form past a fleeting mental image. _Quite peculiar_ was a more solid and staying thought in the resurrected mind of the Starfleet officer. "Doctor McCoy and I are continuing the mind-meld process, with the assistance of T'Lar."

Archer fought himself not to react, given what he knew of it from T'Pol's experience. He had no idea what Spock was referring to, of course. "And the results?"

Spock considered the question, then answered, "The doctor would say, 'At a snail's pace,' though I am still unclear as to how an arthropod's movements could relate to recovery." He canted his head when Sarek coughed into his hand. For a moment, Spock was sure his stoic father had chuckled. "Do you require water?"

Archer was quick to nod. Drinking water meant less talk, which meant being able to adjust to the circumstances before Spock's father was carted off to the Vulcan equivalent of a madhouse. _Sarek_, came the answer, from far away. _That is my name_. The older Vulcan retired to some cushions laid out in the old shrine on top of Mount Seleya. Muscle memory favored a certain way of sitting, especially given the physical make-up of Vulcans. "Thank you, Spock," was said when given the water. Slowly, memories were fed to Archer, as well. It was difficult, though, and the mind-Sarek-was hesitant at sharing certain aspects of them. Archer, esteemed though he was, had entered Sarek's body without warning or invitation. If Jonathan Archer had any doubts about the existence of Vulcan emotions previously, he was now acutely aware. _Your Crewman Daniels has explained to me aspects of your mission. Though it will cause Spock to wonder the reasoning, ask of him some privacy. You are in need of meditation. I will share with you what is needed. _"Spock." The younger man turned and regarded Sarek, waiting patiently. "I require privacy for meditation. I will meet with you later, my son."

Spock paused, looking at Sarek a moment, before giving a short bow of his head, "Of course, Father. How is it phrased? 'Take all the time you need.'"

Once Spock left, Sarek guided Archer through the steps. _You have done this before_? The answer came to him. Logical that T'Pol would have helped her captain at such times.

_It's been awhile,_ Archer admitted. _It was more difficult back then, I think._

_Indeed. The mind is somewhat material and transcendental. As it is also a muscle, the technique is refined in my body. I must say being human is most curious. Clouded, in contrast to the Vulcan way. _Archer tried to hide his disgruntlement at the observation. He wondered at the response, an amusement walled away and noted automatically, and the logical dissection of such a human emotion. _It does no good to hide your reactions from me, Mister President. Across the chasm of time, this condition resembles a mind-meld in many ways. We are of one mind and two bodies. No more tangents. Let us meditate, and I will reveal what I can._

It seemed like hours that Archer as Sarek sat upon the cushions, using a lamp to meditate. Finally, a calm descended on him, and the way was open.

* * *

Sarek and his entourage had been dealing with two worlds within a system midway across the Federation. The two worlds had both independently developed warp capability, yet were uninterested in dealing with each other. However, the Federation required in their case, that they establish diplomatic relations with each other before they even considered applying to join the Federation.

While Sarek was building his case, before meeting with the planets' delegations, his new aide assisted with organizing the research. "What are your thoughts regarding the Kuizaan and the Palorik, Commander?" Sarek had asked Riley looked up and considered. Sarek could tell he was nervous, but to the Irishman's credit, he wasn't obvious about it.

"It reminds me a bit like home."

"Which home, Commander?" asked aide blanched, but recovered.

"I suppose it works for either one," he noted sadly. "Tarsus III wasn't exactly accomodating when Tarsus IV was in trouble, from what I understand... I'd meant Ireland, however."

"You refer to the history between the Catholics and Protestants? Kevin nodded in answer to the ambassador. "I am only somewhat familiar with the old religions of Earth. I would appreciate what you can share of your heritage. We may find within it, a clue to assisting these peoples in diplomatic relations."

"Aye, Ambassador. ...Though your own heritage, perhaps, may be key as well." The raised brow from Sarek quelled Riley into silence, before the Vulcan gestured with his hand to continue. "Well... It's just that there are fundamental differences between Vulcan and Romulan philosophies."

"They are opposites, Commander Riley. I do not see any logic of comparison of Vulcans and Romulans to Kuizaani and Palorikians. Or Roman Catholics and Protestants, for that matter." Sarek folded his hands and awaited Riley's response.

"Aye, well... If you lived in Ireland back in the day, Ambassador, you might see it differently." Riley spent the next few hours telling Sarek about the humanity behind the history of his people, and how they had been split for so long and finally came to understanding. "It took time, of course. But we found we had more in common than our religious philosophies could divide us on."

In the end, accepting the differences with his own people and the Romulans, due to Riley's explanation of his people, Sarek was able to reach the Kuizaani and Palorikians.

* * *

Archer could sense that Sarek was uneasy at sharing about the Romulans, including his personal opinions of them. There was an understanding, however, that Jonathan Archer treated information regarding the future as being sacrosanct to the mission at hand. _An almost Vulcan response_, Sarek noted. _Come, we will meditate more, later._

Before Archer could get up, however, Daniels appeared as a mental hologram. "Finally got this to work. Jon, Sarek says he is both here and there, with you." Archer nodded, knowing his voice could be heard. "We can't keep the link going too much longer. I don't think this device has been used involving a Vulcan before. Try to stay as long as you can, though. From what I've been able to discern, Kevin Riley should check in with Sarek soon. Try to find out um... you know. Personal things." Archer rolled Sarek's eyes, which Daniels smiled at. "That's a first. See you, soon."

Archer found himself walking to a communications chamber. He was left to speak with Sarek's aide over communique. "Commander Riley." The Irishman smiled widely, from where he was standing.

"_It's good to see you, Ambassador. How is Spock?_" Kevin indeed seemed happier than Sarek had recalled the time previous, as he related to Archer.

"It has been awhile, Commander. Spock is continuing his sessions with Doctor McCoy. I trust that he shall make a full recovery." Archer felt like he was having to perform Shakespeare in front of the man himself, with Sarek seated in the back of his mind. _Do not become distracted, Mister President. You are currently Vulcan. You cannot just act the part. You must _be_ Vulcan._

_You're not helping_, Archer wanted to say.

"_That's good news, sir! I must admit, when we'd heard what happened..._" _There it is_, thought Archer. _We_.

_Very good_, agreed Sarek.

"We, Commander?" Archer raised his brows for emphasis.

The Irishman blushed brightly. "_Aye, well... A new friend of mine was with me. We both knew Spock, you see, and..._" _This man must be in his forties_, thought Archer, _and yet he's reacting like a teenager._

_It is my observation, Mister President, that despite being a dependable officer and aide, Kevin Riley has not made the necessary investments in personal relationships to obtain the maturity that comes with such experience as most human males his age have accrued. _Archer tried to keep the thought aside while Riley talked about how he'd heard and that 'everyone'-whoever that was-was concerned and amazed that Spock had cheated death.

"_And then, I'd heard from Sulu. Apparently, you hounded Jim about getting it done. Amazing! A miracle, if you ask me._" Sarek stirred within their mind, and Archer couldn't help but react for the Vulcan.

"It is my observation, Commander, that there are no such things as miracles. Bringing Spock back to himself and restoring his mind was the logical conclusion," even if it was fraught with danger for both Spock and McCoy.

Kevin smiled over the transmission, "_Well, if that doesn't count as a miracle, I don't know what does._"

"Indeed," Archer felt himself say. "How does your friend know my son?" That seemed to be the right question. Riley shared with the Vulcan little about the woman he was seeing. Just that her name was Cléante al-Faisal, and they had begun to see each other earlier that year.

_"It's working out very well. Her work takes her all over, too, so there's no worry about having someone waiting at home. Um, not that you don't make it work, but Amanda can come with us sometimes... I should just stop while I'm ahead, shouldn't I?" _Kevin smiled a bit. It was one thing for an ambassador's wife to be in the entourage. Aides didn't get that same privilege, even if Riley had become Sarek's protege. Of course, Kevin had proved himself a worthy ambassador in his own right, even if he didn't have the rank nor title, quite yet. Sarek thought him quite promising, personal relationships aside.

"Do not fret, Commander. Vulcans do not take insult to injury." _Or, if they do, they don't act upon it directly_... Archer noticed that Sarek neither confirmed nor denied the thought. The ambassador and the commander exchanged files for work over the transmission, then closed transmission in the usual Vulcan fashion.

Archer was going to look for a Federation file on al-Faisal, but apparently, Sarek already knew something of the woman, as he'd been following the activities of the Enterprise, as well as knew of the Warrantors on Vulcan. Back at the President's office, Sarek was giving what information he could regarding the woman to Daniels. The time agent was running checks against information gleaned from the data saved prior to the unraveling of his timeframe. There wasn't much to work with.

"As it would logically necessitate, I will not inquire specifics in regard to your mission, Agent. However, as this does involve my aegis and President Archer's thoughts betrayed reasoning behind your investigation, I would offer my observations." Daniels was both thankful for the insight, but also wary regarding the amount of knowledge the Vulcan now had, thanks to the connection he had with Archer.

"By all means, Ambassador Sarek. This is everyone's future," Daniels added, even though it was also his home at stake.

"Agreed. For the time I have known Kevin Riley, he has expressed little interest in settling down with anyone, though that no doubt could change. As Archer had observed, Terrance Riley is to be born in 2310, providing Archer and yourself are able to repair the timeline prior to that date. Logic dictates either the Commander does not resolve this difficulty with personal and familial relationships by that time, or he does but something has changed... either his untimely demise or meeting the wrong person at the right time..."

"...Or the right person at the wrong time," noted Daniels. "Seventy does seem rather old to become a father. There's no mention of siblings, but the records are incomplete." Sarek as Archer requested to see the time map. Daniels displayed the map. The Vulcan looked along the maligned timeline. "This amber line reaches farther back than my current timeframe."

Daniels gave a nod of agreement, "Yes. It's difficult to narrow down causalities, as there are many fluctuations that had been fixed but are now unraveling, as the time agents who worked those missions are being erased from history."

Sarek frowned at the news, "Most disturbing. What is keeping you from such danger, Agent?"

Daniels took a breath, "A wing and a prayer, you might say."

"I would not," Sarek answered.

"I know, Mister Ambassador. ...All I can figure is that by reaching this timeframe, and my involvement in frames previous to it, that I am somewhat protected from the fluctuations... For now." Daniels wasn't sure how much relative time he actually had to work with. He hoped they'd be able to solve the mystery and put into action a resolution before it became a danger.

Sarek looked at the corrupted file on Terrance Riley. "He resembles his father." Daniels gave a nod. Sarek was quiet for a moment, then added, "If I am not mistaken in regards to human genetics, offspring tend to have blended skin tones of their parents."

"You are not mistaken, for the most part. There are some rare cases where skin tone can be completely different. Why?" Daniels hadn't even considered this.

Sarek considered the other man, then explained himself, "The commander-though he may have not settled down with anyone since his first marriage-he has been attracted to human women with darker complexions than his own. As you said, it may be that Terrance Riley is a 'rare case.' However, this information leaves me to consider the possibility that there may be an underlying reason as to why Commander Riley precludes other women from his choices. If something has been changed in the timeframe, to where he does not meet Terrance's mother because she does not fit his ideals, then that something must be found out, else you must address Commander Riley's tastes in women-a feat I would not envy anyone to task another." After all, Sarek himself stood out among his own people, for his choice in a wife.

Daniels was quiet a while, as he stared at the face of Terrance Riley in the partial file. "If only we had a sample of his genetic structure... We could test it, maybe even run it against a database of DNA patterns. That's all gone, though."

"It may also be possible that Terrance Riley's mother may not be born, herself, or she may have died prematurely. As you said, the temporal fluctuations involving other time agents are slowly corroding the timeline. However, it would be a paradox that creates itself. Such a thing is not logical. Therefore, it is more likely that some other temporal anomaly is at fault." Sarek's hand followed over the timeline on the map, as he looked for the patterns and logic.

Daniels seemed impressed, "You read the map well, Ambassador. It's not very complete, though."

"Temporal theory is a required curriculum at the Vulcan Science Academy," noted Sarek. Their experience was perhaps limited, but not completely devoid of data. "The strain of this resonant melding is growing strong. I'm afraid it is too much for Archer's body."

"I understand. You've helped a lot, Ambassador Sarek. And sir, might I say... It's been an honor." Daniels smiled, looking too young for his uniform.

Sarek as Archer blinked a few times, "I do not intend to stop helping. I will do my part to assist upon my return. I did not take interest in Commander Riley's social life, but as it seems the future of the Federation and perhaps the galaxy is at stake, I will reconsider." He sat down, "It comes." Daniels hurried to close down the map.

"What do you mean?" Daniels' eyes widened as energy fluctuations went across the device Archer was wearing. "Wait. That's not supposed to happen!"

Archer as Sarek walked out to the trail on the side of Mount Selaya. He saw Spock waiting for him, along with the younger man's friends. _Kirk and McCoy_, Sarek supplied. _It comes_, he added.

_What comes?_ thought Archer. Before he knew it, though, Jonathan Archer felt that same disorientation that came before.

Curled up in bed, Jon pulled his pillow closer and nuzzled into it with a sigh. He was waking up, he could tell that. He soon realized he was no longer in bed alone, however. He sat up and peeked over at the woman next to him. She was lean and athletic, her skin a deep brown, with her hair cropped close to her scalp. She smiled at him and pulled him into her side. "Don't go, K.T." Her hand wandered and Archer jumped.

"Oh boyeee..."


	3. Anab

Jonathan Archer stared at the beautiful woman who was being very friendly with him. He made an excuse to go to the restroom, where he saw a younger version of the man he'd just talked to, without the years of age on him and also lacking a beard. Jon washed his face and quickly realized that unlike the link with Sarek, his mind was alone for the ride, this time. He was taking care of business, when Daniels showed up. Again a jump. "Jesus, Daniels! A little privacy?" Hushed tones aside, it was ill-timed. Archer would have thought that a time agent could be a bit better on arrival.

Daniels realized where Archer was, "I'll never get used to the look of ancient bathrooms. Alright, Jon. I'll be back in a moment."

A muffled voice came through from the doorway, "Are you on your communicator in the bathroom again? K.T. We have got to break that habit of yours. What if your CO called you?"

Archer worried his brow and finished up, "I'm gonna take a shower!"

"Want some company?" mewled the voice from beyond the bathroom. Archer gulped.

"Not this time. I don't really... feel myself, right now." There was a disappointed acknowledgement from the female voice, then quiet. Archer huffed a sigh and went about morning procedures. He wondered how well he'd muddle through Kevin Riley's daily routine with his girlfr-wait. Archer held up a hand. Unless Riley was one for fashion, that was a wedding band on his left ring finger. He stepped into the shower and jumped a bit at the feel. "What-the-hell?" He managed to keep his voice down, but his shock at the vibrations hitting his body through the air was still very much intact. _Where's the water?!_

* * *

Daniels blinked at the man currently in Archer's body. Kevin Riley held up his hands and turned them around. "I'm dreaming..." And it was a very, very weird dream. Seeing his face in the black screen of Archer's companel, Kevin Riley whispered, "Mary, mother of..." He looked up at Daniels, who smiled a bit. "Um. ...Hello." Archer's voice dropped pitch as Riley tried to sound dignified. Daniels smirked a bit in response.

"Kevin Riley, welcome to the 22nd Century. I'm Agent Daniels. You've been recruited for..."

"...repairing the timeline," answered Riley. "I kinda remember this, from before. It's like deja vu. You said you'd have me here again, at least once."

Daniels gave a nod, "Would you tell me what else I said? Just for consistency's sake. It looks like we have met out of sequence. This happens from time to time." He wondered if he sounded as confident as he was attempting to be.

"I remember you telling me that President Archer was on a top secret mission, and that he needed my help to see it done. We were in this same room, too. I asked what it was we were doing. If there were bad guys involved... You said, 'Not that I know of.' You know, that wasn't very reassuring."

"Sorry, but it's true. From what we know about the situation, it isn't intentional. And what we know is somewhat lacking. That's one of the reasons why President Archer is..." Daniels paused.

"Leaping?"

"Right." Daniels looked over his PADD, then noted, "We don't know how long you'll be switched with the President. I will need to check in with him from time to time, though. How good is your history?"

"Right now? Pretty good. After that first time, I learned all I could about Archer, even up to what his favorite book was as a kid." Riley smiled, "I was happy to find out it was the same one I'd liked, too." Daniels was nodding, but Riley dipped his head forward and whispered, "You might need to give me a refresher when I first meet you, though."

Daniels blinked at Riley. "Don't tell me too much what happens. The less fluctuations, the better." He then asked, "Archer seemed a bit flustered when I went to check on him. Do you have any idea what that might be about?"

Kevin shook his head, "Not especially. I was asleep at the time..." He shrugged, before his eyes saucered. "Anab."

Daniels canted his head, "What?"

"My wife, Anab Saed." Kevin set his jaw firmly and gave a pointed look to Daniels, "We had leave from the Academy and went to Somalia for some time together." The lieutenant leaned forward, his hands on the president's desk, "I appreciate you need my help, I do, but I'd rather my wife spends time with me and not President Archer."

Daniels regarded Riley for a moment, "I don't think you have anything to worry about." After all, President Archer would be long gone by the time Riley would even graduate from the Academy, much less marry. He lifted his brows at how uncomfortable Riley as Archer looked. "Jonathan Archer is a gentleman. He won't touch your wife."

Riley put his head-well, Archer's head- in his hands and groaned. "That's almost as bad. We're supposed to have some time alone together. We've both been so busy. She's not going to take this very well." He looked up and jutted his jaw, "He'd better not make things bad for my marriage."

Daniels blinked a few times, not having the heart and knowing not to react visibly to Riley's display of anxiety and jealousy. "He's a good man."

"I know he is. But he's not me. And he's not exactly the type of guy to settle down..." Kevin groaned again, "What if he starts talking about deep space missions?" He was visibly worried. "Anab's always asking me about life on the Enterprise, how it was... She's got enough wanderlust. She doesn't need to be inspired by the greatest explorer of the 22nd Century!" Daniels wondered if that was precisely why Archer was there.

"I should check in with him. ...What's... allowed?" Daniels stepped back at the glower Riley shot him.

The once navigator of the _Enterprise_ then hung his head and muttered, "Kisses. Hugs. Clothes stay on." He wasn't happy about that, either, but he knew Anab would be very upset if they didn't at the very least cuddle. He wondered if she'd be more upset to find that he really wasn't himself, though. It seemed to the instructor of Navigation that no matter how he looked at this situation, it wasn't good.

* * *

Archer looked up as he finished putting new clothes on. He was glad there was a clothes servitor in the bathroom. There was a lovely lady outside that door who had ideas that he was sure Kevin Riley would not want to be acted upon in their current condition. Daniels showed up again, half of his body being enveloped by the sink. Archer kept his voice low, "Exactly what is the point of having me leap into the man himself?"

Daniels was thankfully able to project himself without Riley being witness to his conversation with Archer. "The device works on a formula of tangents, based on the temporal fluctuation data. I'm sorry, but apparently due to the extreme fluctuations, I can't pull you back without risking damage to the repair we're working on, Mister President." He flinched from the glower Archer sent his way and wondered if it would become a stare he'd have to get used to, at this rate. "I swear, I didn't know, Jon."

"Well, it's a bit too late for that, now, isn't it? What am I supposed to do with Misses Riley out there?" The former captain of the NX-01 had been in several tight spots, but keeping things cool but not cold with a beautiful lady was not one of them. "If they're so close, she'd be able to tell the technique's off, if you know what I mean."

"You're one of the most resourceful people in history, President Archer. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Daniels relayed Riley's guidelines, which made Archer put his fingers to his temples and rub. "Maybe focus on more... cerebral romance than physical?" Daniels informed Archer what he could about Riley's marriage with Anab Saed, "They were together a total of two years, of which they were married for one.. though from what I've found, the last six months was spent apart. Anab Saed joined the _Starhawk_ crew and opted not to renew their contract."

Jon frowned, "So... am I supposed to help ensure they stay together longer? Or help her go on her own?" He didn't see what it had to do with repairing the timeline.

Daniels grimaced, unsure of the answer. "I'd say, just try to get an inside track to how they relate to each other. It might be you are here to learn, not to affect change. The way Riley was talking, they'd been looking forward to this excursion for awhile. He seems slightly defensive and on-edge, and though that is normal given his condition right now, it's a bit more than I expected. I get the feeling that things weren't as close and happy as he'd liked."

With Agent Daniels briefing, Archer felt a bit more assured about his task of interacting with the future _Starhawk_ crewmember. He braved the door and came out, to a waiting Somalian lady, dressed in silks and jewelry which sang as they brushed together at her movements. Anab was perched on the edge of the bed, her arms crossed and her eyes and brows held in gentle expectation. "I wouldn't have figured you for being the shy bride, K.T. Are you okay?" A pout came to the corners of her mouth and she went to join hands with her husband.

Archer rubbed Anab's hands once they were in his and looked into her eyes. He could hardly blame Riley for wanting to keep other men away from his lovely wife. He placed a hand sweetly to her cheek and kissed the corner of Anab's mouth, but no more than that. "Anab," he began. How to keep this from going somewhere it shouldn't? Daniels had shared what he could with Archer about Riley, without going into too much detail about the future. "I had... a dream." Archer hung Riley's head a bit, at that.

"Oh, K.T..." Anab wrapped her arms about her husband and held him close. "I didn't hear you."

"I didn't want you to know... With this trip and.. I'm sorry. I want to, just..." Archer offered a grim smile, then hugged Anab tight, "Let's go out for the day. Just... out and about... Show me your home, Anab. Let's just see where it takes us."

Anab smiled softly and kissed Kevin chastely, nodding. "A little adventure? Sounds perfect." She'd been worried that he'd all but given up adventures. Maybe there was a hope for them after all. "We're in luck. We're scheduled for a sunny day, today." She took up a mauve hijab and wrapped it about her head and shoulders, before reaching for Riley's hand. Archer followed her out to the open deck outside the small suite. Tall buildings with curves and angles based on arabic characters nestled in, away from the coastline.

* * *

Mogadishu was a mix of old and new, praising its Arabic roots as well as Somalian clan traditions. Earth was united at the time of _Enterprise's_ launch, Archer recalled, but Somalia was one of the last places where peace settled, so tortured by its war-torn past it had been. To see this future view of its capital gave the President great hope for the nation's people. Anab smiled, a little confused at the awe she saw on Riley's face. Archer recovered and smiled, "It's just so beautiful here."

Anab smiled more. "I'll remind you of that, when you complain about the heat again." She laughed when Riley shrugged. "Serves you right. And unlike your Isle, the weather is predictable." She enjoyed teasing her husband. "So, where do you want to go, K.T.?"

"Surprise me?" offered Archer. He wasn't well-versed on Somalia as much as he'd like, and he was worried what he did know was horribly outdated.

They settled in at an outdoor café, where lovely tapestries draped from wooden posts, giving a slightly-enclosed feeling. Somalian coffee was served, the rich and spicy aroma a welcome and relaxing sensation. Archer closed his eyes as he tasted the hot beverage, momentarily forgetting the heat of the sun. He'd learned to appreciate such things being away off-planet, and it was his first time to try the Somalian blend. "Cinnamon...and..."

"Cloves. And cardamom," offered Anab.

"Cardamom! Of course. That's what I was tasting." He smiled at his lovely companion. Anab laughed and shook her head. "What?"

"You're usually such a 'tea' man," she noted.

"Oh, well. Yes, but this is really nice. I'm allowed an exception, aren't I?" He smiled wide and got another laugh from Riley's wife. "It's nice to just sit and talk, isn't it?"

Anab quieted and gave a hum, "Yes." She eyed Archer a bit, thoughts running about in her head. All he had to do was cock a brow and Anab shrugged, "I can't help it, K.T. I know you didn't want to talk about it, but..."

Archer calmed himself and reflected only a pensive expression. He didn't know the strength of Riley's feelings on whatever Anab wanted to bring up, so it was best to play it like poker. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to fold. "But you do, obviously... Well, you brought it up, Anab. Let's have it, then."

Anab flustered and leaned back in her chair, while looking away. "Oh lord, I'm this close to stirring up a nest of wasps." She looked back at Riley and sighed. He wasn't giving her the sulky mad look, nor was he pouting and whining at her about it. This was the closest to a positive reception she'd gotten whenever she'd tried to bring up their future. "Alright. Just don't get angry at me when you hear me out. Promise me, K.T."

"I can't promise that. I'll promise to keep a cool head, though." That seemed to be enough for her.

"I've talked to your friend, Hikaru Sulu. He speaks fondly of you and your time served on the Enterprise." Archer perked at the ship's name, but thankfully, Anab missed it. "He's even told me a couple of stories. Good ones. ...I just don't understand why you aren't willing to return to space." She had an almost hurt look about her, and Archer felt for her, wondering if Riley's reticence for space travel had something to do with everything that was happening. He reached for her hand, but Anab hesitantly took it away, to wipe at her eyes. "You didn't even listen, before. I could have taken a posting on the _Exeter_. I had friends on board that ship. And it's not like it was deep space, either. They're assigned the core systems." She was hugging her middle, not looking up at her husband.

"Anab," Archer began. The woman shook her head and looked up.

"I love you, K.T. But I didn't join Starfleet to watch cadets graduate and go on ship, leaving us behind at the Academy. Each year, they come in so young and we're older. If I stay one more year, I might not be offered a posting on a star ship at all." She got out her PADD and passed it over to Riley. "...I was thinking... maybe we could go on a one-year post together. Just a year... These ships will be looking for new crew members in a few months. If we put in our requests at the same time, there'd be a good chance we'll get an assignment together." She gave a hopeful smile.

Archer looked over the names and wondered what to do. "Talk to me, Anab. I... You know how space travel's left me. I'm trying..." He gave a slight smile, "Is it space or nothing?" Anab pouted at Riley.

Instead of answering, the woman took up her coffee with sleek hands and sipped at it. She was quiet a moment and sighed, "At least... you didn't insist on staying at the Academy." She quirked a weak smile, "I don't want to be earth-bound, K.T. There's more in life for me. For us." She reached for Riley's hand and pet at the wedding ring she found there. "Are you happy, K.T.?"

Archer looked into Anab's eyes. He didn't know if Riley was happy or not, but he could plainly see that Anab was not.

* * *

The unusual feeling of resonance came upon him. The sad eyes of Riley's wife faded away, as did the scent of spiced coffee and the feel of the sea breeze. The sensation of artificial gravity and recycled air came upon him. Before him was a wall and viewscreen, and closer still, helm controls. Although he wasn't sure precisely what was what, Archer got the idea he was a pilot. He looked from the gages over to navigation. An even younger Riley was at the station.

"Bring us about, Mister Sulu. I'd like to take a closer look at that rogue planet," ordered James Kirk.

Archer hesitantly guessed at the controls. The ship lurched to the right. Riley quickly reached over and stabilized the ship. "You okay, Sulu? Hey, Sulu!"

Archer gave an embarrassed smile to the navigator, "Oh, boy?"


End file.
